Eggnog
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Turkey |pairs2 = |paired1 = Turkey |paired2 = |fa1 = Leaf Ocean Queen |fa2 = Pearl Eye |recipe = Matcha Cake |food type = Beverages |birthplace = England |birth year = 17th century |cn name = 蛋奶酒 |personality = Warm |height = 171cm (CN: 175cm) |likes1 = Turkey |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Watanabe Takumi |cvcn = Ye Qing (叶清) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote = If it's for cute little you, I'm willing to pay any price. |bio = Looks like a total "grass-eater" little gentleman. A ladykiller who is romantic and extremely warm and friendly to everyone. But also naturally a little naughty. Easily tempts others. |food introduction = Formerly limited to the upper classes due to special circumstances, it has now become a holiday drink popular with the masses. As eggnog has spread in popularity, people have also begun trying different liquors to enhance its flavor and make it especially popular with the ladies. |acquire = *Events |events = *Joyous Celebration *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Mellow Memory (Super) |power = 1520 |atk = 55 |def = 18 |hp = 380 |crit = 623 |critdmg = 602 |atkspd = 1398 |normaltitle = Tipsy Bubble |normal = Eggnog sings a carol, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 28 extra damage. |energytitle = Sweet Shackle |energy = Eggnog summons bubbles from the ground, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 178 extra damage, also raising all allies' damage by 15%, lasting 5s. |linktitle = Super Sweet Shackle |link = Eggnog summons bubbles from the ground, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 213 extra damage, also raising all allies' damage by 15%, lasting 5s. |pair = Turkey |name = |contract = Nice to meet you. You must be my dear Attendant? Well, from now on I am your everything! |login = You're back! Wonderful! I get to see you again! |arena = Ah, this place reminds of a beautiful Christmas, a whole world covered in pure white snow. But, this most beautiful vision of all is you. |skill = Sorry. Why don't you take this time to drift into a peaceful, beautiful dreamland. |ascend = Aaah, such a beautiful sensation... |fatigue = It's okay, I'm just a little tipsy... Just need a little rest... Just a little rest... |recovering = Oh-- When I see you, all my troubles seem to melt away... |attack = As long as you need, I'll always be by your side. |ko = Don't worry. I'm just going to rest for a bit... |notice = I didn't secretly spike it with alcohol! ...But you're so cute when you're tipsy! Fine, fine. I put in a little bit. Just a tiny bit. |idle1 = Huh? What am I looking at? I'm looking at you! |idle2 = Master, do you have stars in your eyes? They're like treasure troves... |idle3 = Oh-- so bored... I wonder what old Turkey is up to~ |interaction1 = Is there something you want to tell me? I'll listen to every word you have to say. |interaction2 = I've made a wine for you. Would you like to taste it, and then give it a name? After all, it was created just for you. |interaction3 = Is Turkey crying again? It wasn't me who made him cry this time. |pledge = Every day from here on out, I'll always be there. |intimacy1 = Good. In the future I'll always be able to see you like this. |intimacy2 = You're so cute when you're tipsy. I just can't get enough. So, don't be angry anymore, okay? |intimacy3 = Being with you each day makes me want to sing about the beauty of this world. |victory = Now you've got time to spend with me, right? |defeat = Oh-- I need your comfort... |feeding = Is this really for me? I'll be sure to cherish it! |skin = Dream Realm |skin quote = Is this a dream, or is it reality? Does it matter? Is it not enough for me to be by your side? |skin acquire = TBA }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}